You Live Here Now?
by televisionismypassion
Summary: When Rory gets back in town from the Obama campagn trail she has an unevpected suprise. An old freind is back in town again
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore typed away at her laptop, writing a story about the excellent progress of Barack Obama. She knew that it sounded mean but she just hoped that he would loose already so that she could return to Stars Hallow. She loved her hometown. At exactly that moment her computer shouted out, "you've got mail." Her heart leapt maybe it was an email from her mom. She loved these emails more than anything in her life at that moment. Put as soon as she opened it her heart stopped mid-jump and flopped down into her stomach. Tears filled up in her eyes as she read it:

Dear Rory,

We are sorry to inform you that our magazine is shutting down. We will give you a severance package and an excellent recommendation in any job that you interview, but I am afraid that is all we can do. You will receive your final paycheck in the mail on Monday. If you living arrangements have changed then you may email the new ones now.

Sincerely,

Bob Winterspring

Rory thought about that day as she road in the back of a huge greyhound bus. She was on her way back to her little town and looking forward to surprising everybody, especially her mother. The bus screeching to a halt and the doors opening interrupted her thoughts. The bus driver yelled, "Stars Hollow." She gathered her belongings and stepped off the bus and onto the street of the beautiful town that she now called home. She was planning on surprising her mother by walking into Luke's, were she would definitely be, and just sitting down to order.

She opened the door and saw her mother. To bad she couldn't carry out her plan because her mother saw her to. Immediately the raining Lorelei jumped up and hugged her but pulled back soon when Rory tensed.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks her voice sounding mad.

"I live here now" responded the person in question.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes or ears. This made no sense. Why would he be living here, Rory wandered. She didn't say anything but she just walked out the door of the diner. She had to lay down.


	2. Why I need forgivness

"What are you doing here

"What are you doing here?" Rory questioned

"I live here now." Answered the person in question.

This didn't make any sense why would he be living here now? He hates this town more than anything in the world. And I hate him more than he hates this town. She thought. He started to say something but Rory didn't give him enough time. She quickly ran away and did not even look back. She busted through the door of her house and ran into her room, burying her face into her pillow.

Her mom walked in a couple of seconds later, breathing heavily and she kneeled down next to Rory and put her hand lovingly on her waling daughters back.

Rory's voice is shaking and she comes out with a question to her mother. "why didn't you tell me that Jess was living hear know?"

"Well I thought that you guys were back on good terms. What happened last time I heard you were friends. You even went to his open house thing."

"we aren't friends any more."

"Clearly what happened?"

"When we had a stop in Philadelphia on the campaign trail I went by to see how he was doing and I even spent the night over at his place. You know. But then when woke up the next morning he was not in the bed so I figured he was somewhere else in his apartment so I looked everywhere. But Jess was nowhere to be found. There was no note or anything so I left."

"Wow." said Lorelai "is it strange that the only thing that shocked me I that story was that is that you slept with Jess."

Just then the door opened and Jess walked into Rory's room. Rory looked up and glared at him. "Can we talk alone for a minute?" Jess pleaded.

"Fine." Lorelai walked out of Rory's room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright what are you doing here. Why did you just leave me alone that morning an why on earth did you move to Star's Hallow?" Rory demanded

"Well I am here to explain to you why I left, I left because when you were sleep I thought that you might want some coffee so I went to Starbucks and got you a veinte black coffee and when I got back to my apartment you were just gone. I tried to call you but you would not answer."

"Okay you still haven't answered my last question. Why did you move here?"

"Well I knew that you were going to be back from the Obama trail one day so I figured that I could talk to you and explain what happened so that you could possibly forgive me for what I did."

"And why is it so important that I forgive you?"

"Because, I love you."


End file.
